Two broken hearts become whole
by SwtManda83
Summary: Rosalinda Vasquez has been through one tough relationship after another. Bill Goldberg has been through a rough relationship as well. They are actually thinking of giving up dating..that is until they meet each other. But something or someone is standing
1. Default Chapter

Rosalinda almost swore off dating after her last relationship ended the way it did. Everything was going good, but then he'd hit her. Being a Puerto Rican woman, she stood her ground and hit him back. One time during an argument after the son of a bitch slapped her, she put his head to a wall. The hole was so deep that you could kind of see into the next room. Rosalinda left on her own terms. She didn't want a relationship like that. She wanted a caring and nurturing relationship with a guy that treated her the way every woman should be treated. With her luck, it would be as hard as finding a needle in a damn haystack. If Rosalinda found a good guy, she would die of shock!  
  
She worked at WWE The World, in Times Square. All her co-workers were really cool. She was really good friends with Adam. She was able to get him to work there with her, since he was looking for a job anyway. He's gay, but that didn't bother her. She kind of guessed that he was gay before he even told her, but she thought that if Adam wanted her to know, then he would tell her. As long as her long time friend is happy then that's all that matters.  
  
Rosalinda had just gotten back from serving food to a table that consisted of a guy who thought every woman had the hots for him. "Go figure." She thought. Just then Adam came running to her and saying, "Girl, Bill Goldberg is here, go ahead and wait his table!" He knows about my love and respect for Bill Goldberg all too well. "Okay, thanks Adam!" I went over to his table. "He's even better looking inperson." She thought. She went up to him. "Hi. My name is Rosalinda and I'll be your waitress, would you like to start off with a drink?" Bill Goldberg smiled and said, "Hi. I'd just like a coke." She wrote it down. Then she looked at him and said, "Do you want to order now or would like a few more minutes?" "Umm.would you give me a few more minutes?" "Okay, No problem, I'll be back with your coke." "Alright, thanks Rosalinda." She smiled at him once more before going back to get his coke.  
  
Adam noticed Rosalinda come back and he said, "So?" "So what?" "Didn't I tell you that he looked better in person?" "Yeah. I have to admit that you know how to spot em." Rosalinda said as she went to get Bill Goldberg's coke. "He was looking at you as you were walking away from the table." Rosalinda turned around and looked at him. "He was?!" "Yes he was and I think he's attracted to you Rosa!" Adam said. Rosalinda put the coke on her tray and before walking away she said, "Yeah, right!" "Believe it Rosa!" He yelled to her.  
  
Kevin Nash joined Bill at his table and said, "I saw you look at that chick as she walked away." "She's pretty..so?" Bill said. "You were smiling, buddy. I haven't seen a smile that wide on your face since Lisa left you for that other guy." Kevin said. Bill thought about what his friend had said. He was right. He did need to start dating again. "What do you suggest I do then?" He asked Kevin. "Ask her out, get her number. Ya never know what'll happen if ya don't try pal." "Zip it Kev, here she comes."  
  
Rosalinda came to the table and noticed Kevin Nash at the table too. "Here's your coke sir." She said as she place it in front of him. "Just call me Bill. I don't do good with formality that much." "Alright," She then turned to Kevin Nash and said, "Would you like anything?" "No thanks, I'm good." Rosalinda smiled at him "Uhh.Rosalinda?" She turned her attention to Bill Goldberg. "Yes?" "This is going to seem kinda sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Rosalinda was screaming on the inside. Bill Goldberg was asking her out! "Come down girl, he's a human being like everyone else." She thought to herself. "I'd love to Bill." Rosalinda wrote down her apartment number and her cellphone number and he gave her his. 


	2. chapter 2

Rosalinda was so exhausted by the time she got to her apartment that she didn't feel like going out, like she usually did. She saw that she had a message and checked it. (Message) Hi Rosalinda. It's Bill. I just thought maybe we could get to know each other before we go on our date tomorrow. You're welcome to give me a call if you wish to. Bye. (End of message)  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Rosalinda and Bill ended up talking for an entire hour! They did seem to have things in common with each other and she could tell that he was really into her. Him being a wrestler didn't mean anything to her, she still had her guard up when it comes to the whole dating scene. "Could it be another chance for me?" Rosalinda thought to herself. She shrugged it off as she went to bed.  
  
(In Bill's hotel room)  
  
Bill had just finished a commentary for his site. He put the notebook away and just laid on the bed watching TV and trying to find something to watch. All he could seem to think about was Rosalinda. He found it odd that he had just met her and now he can't get her out of his head. After he found out that his, now, ex cheated on him he honestly didn't think he'd want to date again. Kevin had always tried to get Bill to date, but up until tonight, he'd been unsuccessful at the task. "Kevin and his big mouth." Bill thought. Just as he was about to shut off the lights and sleep the rest of the night away, his phone rang.  
  
(Conversation: BG is Bill Goldberg and KN is Kevin Nash)  
  
BG: Hello  
  
KN: Hey buddy, talk to her yet?  
  
BG: Yeah..for an hour  
  
KN: What do you know about her  
  
BG: She's got 4 older brothers and a younger sister. She's Puerto Rican, 25 years old and she likes wrestling and football.  
  
KN: Puerto Rican, huh? Don't make her mad!  
  
BG: You know her or something?  
  
KN: No. One of my friend's wife is a Puerto Rican and I've seen her go off. It's not a pretty site.  
  
BG: (chuckles) I'll keep that in mind buddy.  
  
KN: Catch ya later man.  
  
BG: Yeah.Later.  
  
Bill then hung up the phone and went to sleep.  
  
(The date)  
  
Rosalinda decided not to dress in anything to fancy. She figured she would just dress how she always does when she goes out. It's just a first date, not a dinner party. She decided on a black pants and caramel colored peasant top and she put on her caramel colored boots. After she did her hair and make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror in satisfaction. (15 mins later) She opened the door and saw Bill Goldberg standing there and said, "Hi Bill." "Hi. How are you?" Bill said, giving her a friendly hug. "I'm good, let me just lock the door and then we can go." Rosalinda locked the door and together Bill and Rosalinda walked to his car.  
  
Bill opened the door for her to get in. She smiled, said thank you and got in. Bill then got inside the driver's side of his car, shut the door and started the car. Rosalinda never had a guy open a car door for her, ever! It was a very nice surprise. "Why can't all men be gentlemen?" She thought.  
  
Bill decided to break the silence while he was driving. "So Rosa, were you born in Puerto Rico?" "Nah, I was born in Spanish Harlem. You?" "I'm from Oklahoma." "Country then, huh?" Bill chuckled a little, "I guess you could say that. You ever been there?" "No, not really." Rosalinda and Bill continued to talk all the way down to the restaurant.  
  
Once they got to the restaurant, Bill opened the door for her as she got out and again as they were getting in. She was born and raised in NYC and she'd never been in here before, ever. It was nice and very cozy too. They opened up there menus and Rosa said, "You know, in all my time being in NYC I've never been in here." "Me either, Kevin saw it going to his hotel." "He's that man sitting with you yesterday, right?" "Yeah.I met him in WCW before it was bought. He's a cool guy." "He seems nice." "Yeah he is. How long have you been working at The World?" "Almost a year now.not really what I've set on doing with my life, but it brings me money." "What are you looking to do? If you don't mind me asking." "It's alright. To be honest with you, I don't know." "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Bill said with a smile. "Thanks, do you mind if I ask you something. It may be personal though." "Go ahead, I don't mind. My life is pretty much open book as it is anyway." "How did your last relationship end?" "How did you find out?" Rosa smiled and said, "You're conversation with your friend traveled far." "Oh.well, I found out that she cheated on me while I was away on the road." "Oh. I'm sorry." "It's alright, I guess it was bound to happen. To be honest with you, I was about to give up dating until I saw you yesterday." Bill said. Rosalinda was shocked! That's almost how she felt! "You know, after my last relationship I was about to swear off dating completely. I was with this guy and everything was okay at first but then he started to hit me. Of course I hit him back and it turned into this big fight. He slammed me against the fridge door and I bashed his head in the wall, made a pretty good hole too." "I guess he didn't bother you anymore, huh?" Bill said, chuckling. "Not really." Now Bill knew exactly what his friend meant. He figured that if this thing goes any further than it would be pretty interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to write another chapter to this story! This chapter may or may not seem a bit boring, but don't worry. It'll get better! Now that I'm into this story again...I can really get creative!)

After the first date, there were other dates that followed. They loved each others' company and they got to know each other real well. After the 5th date, Bill decided to buy a house in NYC...he couldn't stand the long distance thing anymore; and there wasn't really anything keeping him where he was at before. Rosalinda was happy for him. He had wanted to move anyway, and she had secretly wanted him to move closer...or she would move closer to him..it didn't matter to her.

Rosalinda was at work, so Bill decided to go to the Gym to meet Kevin...since TNA was in the area. "How are ya settling in? Everything alright so far?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty much settled in. Rosa's been helping out after she gets off work. So for the most part...I'm pretty much finished." Bill answered his friend. "I gotta be honest with you though," Bill started again, "It's tough to get adjusted to living here...ya know?" "Yeah, I know. But you did want to be close to Rosa. You told me yourself that you were tired of the long distance thing." Kevin pointed out. "Yeah...that's true." Bill said. "Tamara and I are splitting." Kevin said. "Really? I didn't know you two were even having problems. Sorry to hear, man." "I'm just happy it's not that "he said, she said" situations...it was pretty amicable and we're sharing custody of our son," Kevin said, "So at least this is all on a good note." After there workout, they got hungry so Bill said, "Hey, after we freshen up..ya wanna get something to eat?" "Yeah...I could go for a bite to eat." Kevin answered.

(At The World) (A/N: does it still exist? I don't know...well it does in this story)

"So how are you and Bill?" Adam said with a smirk on his face. "We're doing great! He's even settled into his house...I'm so happy for him." Rosalinda said as she was walking to the backroom with her friend. "Aren't you glad that you listened to me?" Adam said. "Yeah...I have to say that if it weren't for you and your big mouth...Bill and I wouldn't be dating right now." Adam held his head high as if in praise, "You're welcome." He put his head back down and said, "I do know your type when I see it!" "Hey Rosa.." one of the workers ran up to her and said, "Bill's looking for you. I told him you were on your lunch break." "Alright thanks." "Don't worry about me," Adam said, "I'm on a 15...I'm just gonna have a ciggarette." "Alright. See ya later." Rosalinda said. She took her apron with her in her hand as she walked out to look for Bill.

Bill saw Rosalinda and waved his hand. When Rosalinda sat down...they gave each other a quick kiss and he said, "You remember Kevin, don't you?" "Yeah..how can I forget. Good to see you Kev." "Likewise." Kevin said to her. "So when do you get off work?" Bill asked. "Not for another 2 and a half hours yet." Rosalinda told him. Then Kevin had to be the arena for the show. He said his goodbyes and took off. "Do you want me hang around until you get off?" Bill asked. Rosalinda looked him like he was nuts! "Babe, what are you gonna do for 2 and a half hours in a restaurant!" "Watch you in action." Bill said with a smirk. She playfully smacked him on the leg and said, "Please...just go home or something! I'll meet you at my apartment if you want." "How about if I go walk around or something...then I'll come back when you're shift is over." "Sounds good to me." Then she looked at her watch and said, "My time is almost up..gotta get back to work in 5 minutes." She stood up to put on her apron. Then Bill stood up in front of her and they shared a kiss. Then almost everyone in that section of the restaurant were staring at the couple. Rosalinda turned around and said, "What! You haven't seen a man and woman kiss before? Get back to whatever you were doin'!" Bill chuckled as he shook his head. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "Your face...it got all scrunched up...just think its cute." "Are you done making fun of me, 'cause I have to get goin'." "Bye honey...I'll see ya in a couple of hours." Bill said as they kissed once more.

(A couple of hours later)

Rosalinda went into her boss' office. He wanted to ask her about the position that was open...a shift manager position. "Mr. Rossi?" "Hi Rosa...come on in and shut the door behind you." "Mr. Rossi, I came to ask you about the shift manager position that was availabe..the one that I applied for." "Yes, I remember." He said as he stood up. "I'm afraid that position went to another person Rosa, but there is a way for you to get it." "It's okay Mr. Rossi..it was a good try anyway." Rosalinda said as he was heading out. Then her boss grabbed her arm and stood inches away from her. "Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Just giving a chance to get that shift manager's job...I can always tell her that I changed my mind..and give it to you...if you do one small thing for me." Rosalinda knew where he was getting at. "And if I choose the latter?" Her bos stood back a bit and said, "Than you lose your job." "You can't do this to me! This is blackmail!" "Oh come on...quit being a baby. This way we both win." Rosalinda kneed him in the crotch and said, "You can fire me if you want to. I'll never sacrifice myself just for a job!"

Bill was standing by the counter, waiting for Rosalinda to come out. He signed a few autographs for a some fans while he waited. "Hey Bill." "Oh..hey Adam. She on her way out?" "Rosa went to speak to the manager...she'll be out in a few." Adam told him. "Alright thanks Adam." "No problem. Seeya." (7 minutes later) "Hey you, ready?" Bill said as he saw her. Then he noticed something was wrong with her, "What's the matter?" "Bill, can we go..please?" She asked with a tear in her eye. "Alright..." Bill said to her as the went to the car. Something was wrong with Rosalinda and he really wanted to know what happened.

Once they got in the car Bill figured it was a good time to ask Rosa what happened before he started the car. "Rosa, what happened in there that's got you so upset?" Rosalinda told Bill exactly what happened. "Calm down..don't get so mad. I'll call my lawyer and you can tell him everything that happened." "No..it's alright.." Rosalinda said, then Bill cut her off. "Honey, it's not alright! He wanted you to do him a sexual favor in order for you to get that position...then he told you that if you didn't, then he'd fire you! Nothing about that says it's alright!" Bill said as he cupped her face with his big hands. Rosalinda gave him a kiss, as he let go and she said, "Alright...let's go. I wanna sue his ass off for this!" "Thatta girl. We'll go to my house and call him from there.


End file.
